The present disclosure relates to a steam cooking appliance.
Steam cooking appliances are cooking appliances for cooking foods by using steam. Such a steam cooking appliance includes a steam generation unit for generating steam and a water supply unit for supplying water into the steam generation unit.
The steam cooking appliance according to the related art includes a housing having a cooking chamber, a water supply part, and a steam generator having evaporation elements for generating steam that is introduced into the cooking chamber. Also, a port through which a user pours water is provided in the water supply part.
In case of the steam cooking appliance according to the related art, there are inconveniences in which water has to be directly poured into the water supply part, and the port such as a water pipe had to be connected to the water supply part. To solve the above-described limitations, a steam cooking appliance including a water tank has been developed.
When the above-described steam cooking appliance is used, even though the user may easily supplement water, a cooking space may be reduced according to a volume that is occupied by the water tank. On the other hand, in a case where the water tank has a small size to secure the sufficient cooking space, the steam supply may be stopped because of the storage of water during the cooking.